Inner Voice
by XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX
Summary: [UNDER EDITING] The girl constantly picked on. The girl who has hidden talent. The girl who has no voice. That girl is Kino Hime, the new newbie in Hiiragi academy. Shiro Kino has been involved in a car incident. Hime trying to recover from the tragedy is getting friendly with Senri Kudou, a friend of Shiro's. Will love blossom or will Hime lock herself in depression?
1. The Kino's Mute 1

**Emo: Yo, thanks for the ones that are reading!**

**XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX doesn't own Seiyuu Ka-!**

**Emo: Enjoy!**

**Xx~Nya ~nYa ~NYA ~NyA ~nYa ~nyaxX**

***Hime's p.o.v***

"Hime-onee-sama we are going to move, right? So why aren't you packing up your stuff?" said the petite 10 year old girl, her name was Akane, the perfect child is what her twin brother Shiro would call her. It's the truth thou, Akane is the perfect child. I smiled at her and moved my hands to communicate with her…in other words, yeah-I'm mute. I have been since let's see…since I was a baby-hell with it-since I was born, yes…take pity on the unspoken child. My hands spoke and said "Yes, I know. I will. Thank you." I got up from the couch was currently sitting on and went to my room. "Yo, Gori-Hime" Shiro said as he smirked, I went over to Shiro and automatically smacked his head: he knew how much I disliked that nickname, ass gets what he deserves. "Damn those lessons are really starting to pay off, huh?" he said while rubbing his head. I couldn't help but smirk and nod. I play the piano, violin, and keyboard. You see there are a **huge** difference in the Kino family and then me... Example-

**Kino Misaki: **Was a famous ballerina.

**Kino Takeo: **Was a famous anime-manga artist.

**Kino Akane: **Is a famous model and singer.

**Kino Shino: **Is a famous actor and does anime voices.

**Kino Hime: NOT-****famous**, Period.

I sighed and lay on my bed, as the song Rondo by ON/OFF went on.

I sat on my piano and starting to hit random keys, ever since I was a kid, this always seemed to perk me right up. I started to open my mouth- no words, nothing but silence around the air I'm breathing on, seemed kinda sad. I grabbed my great book of lyrics in other words my song book.

I get an idea at first than later I always seem to forget, I can't sing any of my lyrics so I let Akane or Shiro sing them for me.

I looked at my clock, **'10:53**' I changed into my which is a black and white checkered tank-top, red basketball shorts, and my dirty blonde\brunette wavy hair goes to my shoulders. I kissed my family members (aka Shiro and Akane) and eventually went to sleep…

**Emo: I know, I know; no lyrics... I'm deeply sorry. Please check out the song thou. It's also known as the 2nd opening for Vampire Knight.**


	2. Akane & Shiro 2

**XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX doesn't own anything but the plot.**

***Hime's p.o.v***

I shot right up and grabbed my clothing; I was a morning person, unexpected right? My clothes had my black and white checkered tights that went from my knees to my ankle, my charcoal dress that was spagitti strapped; it had a heart in the middle that was black it looked drippy, a white ribbon tied around my waist, had ruffles falling from my waist to end, and it ended to right above my knees. I grabbed my scrunchies; that had stars attached to them and tied them in pig-tails. I glanced at my calendar to see the date and it is- Friday, Feb.20.12 **(My Onee-sama is gave birth yesterday! ^^)** I feel on my head; face forward and hugged the pillow closest to me, I am always so early. I went down stairs and made breakfast, crapes. I saw Akane come down and she gave me a huge smile, "Ohayo Onee-sama,' she said in her soft voice- probably because it's still 6am. I smiled back and showed her the pan; she looked at my finished crapes and nodded. I nodded back; I'm probably going to share with Shiro too. You may (or not) ask why I am the one cooking this early in the morning, and it's simply; my mother doesn't care for me. She only cares about my siblings, money, and fame-I hate money and fame with a passion, my siblings on the other hand, whom I could never hate; is a different story. I smirked as Akane handed me my water bottle that I refrigerate every single damn day, you'll see exactly why. We tip-toed to Shiro's room and I told Akane to open the blinds. "-Gaw! It burns!" Shiro said as he turned away from the sunlight and went back to sleep. "Shiro! Shiro!" Akane yelled as she tried shaking him, no response, she looked at me and backed away. I smirked and dumped the freezing cold water on Shiro, and we both ran like hell. "AKANE! HIME! I'M GOONA KILL YA GUYS!" He said as he was hot on our trail. We all stopped when we were at the living room, we got tackled and laughed at this morning incident. After we finished eating, we than grabbed our stuff for our moving, which isn't that far, surprisingly. I looked around my empty room and felt tears run down my face as I thought of the memories of- Takeo Kino; In other words, my dead dad.

***Flashback***

I looked at Takeo "What color do you want for your room sweetheart?" I looked around and found two colors that seemed to be an awesome combination and pointed to them. "Good choice: purple and a light gray would be perfect for my little girl, right?" he said as he picked me up, smiling. I smiled back, of course even in a paint shop, in front of bunches of people; the Kino's would not be embarrassed of a daughter and father moment. "It's that Kino girl, mommy look! I told you she's a mute!" I heard a random kid say, "What a shame, she's in the famous Kino family too. I guess she could always be a mime!" The women laughed at me. I started to feel ranged and I marched over her and stomped on the women's foot, in the background Takeo smiled and laughed a bit with our helper, "That's my girl!" he said as he picked me up and kissed my cheek. "Oh god, how I love you!" dad responded as he let me down and I signed back "I love you more." He smiled and shook his head and put me on his back, I was drifting to sleep. I mean come on what was cuter than a small little girl on her father's back; sleeping?

***Flashback 2***

Before daddy left to go meet up with another of his editors for he's new animes. I smiled at the thought; this anime is based on a true story, based on my life. In a different way though, it goes like this; Ayame Matsuri came from a family that was so talented with instruments and she barely could even play a kazoo. People expected so much of her and afterwards she finds her talent; dancing, it may not deal with instruments but it deals with hardships just like learning music. I turned on the t.v. to see if they have any previews or warning of the manga but, the channel was left on the news beforehand. I was about to change it before I heard terrible words…

_The plane to America crashed, percentage of people dead: 67%_

_The people that died instantly were:_

_Katsu Ayogi _

_Youji Andrews_

_Takeo Kino_- before I heard anymore names I ran into my room crying, throwing tantrums and trying to convince myself this was a nightmare, a horrible, horrible, sickening nightmare! I tried everything; slapping myself to the point of abusing myself. That day I cried myself for 2 days, starved myself for 3 or 2 days and I completely changed the aura and existence. I only show my true self to only Akan and Shiro **only**. I never liked my mother, she didn't even cry when she heard the news; She. Is. An. Awful. Bitch- I mean mother. Afterwards I never really was myself and became more suffacted in the name "Mute girl".

**Emo: review! I'm sorry my computer erased my story like 4 times! I had to shut down my computer over 6 times but, good news…I'm a fucking aunt! Yeah, so thanks to the people- or person who follow this story!**

**Next chapter we'll have some Hime+Senri moments!  
><strong>


	3. Gomen

**Sorry everyone, I'm putting my stories on hold for a bit, I'm in so much pain.**

**Ja ne…**

**XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Feb.26.12<strong>

**Yo, **

**it seems that I got a infection in my throat and I breath very sortly because of it (I breath through my mouth because my nose is clogged) I now have to take 4 medications a day. I'm really worried... my heartbeat was 130/90 (THAT'S WAAY TOO HIGH! especially for my age) I also may go to the hospital...  
><strong>

**I am very sorry that I am pausing stories, I was thinking of working of other stories that I saved on my computer too, but there is one that I have to open and it is called "Lessons To Be Told." (it's dedicated to my new healthy born niece) I will continue these stories very soon. Don't worry.  
><strong>

**Arigato...**

**XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX  
><strong>


	4. Senri Kudou 3

**I'm so sorry every one! I love you all for waiting and reviewing! Thank you so much for waiting and yet again I'm sorry. Enjoy! I don't own anything but the story.**

***Hime's p.o.v***

After a couple of hours in a car with an annoying brother, your sister having to almost be mobbed over by fans and a bitch as a mother, what can be better? I mean I'm not complaining. I looked outside my new bedroom window and saw nothing but a lonely room that was not painted by my father or his drawing of a gray underlined girl with purple eyes and hair with a gray and purple uniform sitting on the floor looking at the ceiling above us, this was not my room if you want me to put it to simplify the sentence. This room was blue with small yellow fish designs on the ceiling, one thing I knew; I'm not so good with beady eyes looking at you in night. I sighed in frustration and changed into my navy blue P.J.'s and feel right asleep as I turned off my lights and went to bed; geeze, what a - day.

**(Next day, still Hime's p.o.v)**

Yep- I'm up! I stretched out my arms for a bit and yawned, today was my first day of school. I don't hate school, but I don't love school. So I wasn't too energetic or too dull, I went to my fridge saw Akane and we smirked at each other, today was Akane's turn; we rotate turns to be even. We silently ran over to Shiro's room and dumped the freezing "holy" water and as Akane screamed "Devil be gone!" We both immediately ran for our fucking youth. When I was in the kitchen; Shiro tackled me down, he was on top of me and I was under. I looked at him as he glared at me, he grinned as I was pale white; he is grinning, that's like knowing your about to get killed. I squirmed in our position as he started to tickle me, I'm a silent laugher too so no difference in sound. Afterward we put on our school uniforms and I put my hair in my signature pig-tails.

**(In Hiiragi High)**

When I got to this high school, I never expected to be picked on right away. I got shoved, my hair pulled, and some people smacked my ass; Guess there's no personal space in this school either. Shiro was by my side cussing off to people who did invade my space, he had every class I had with him because he is officially now my translator. I guess we are really close for siblings. I started to walk around the school; Shiro was taking a look at the Seiyuu club. I was near the end of the hall where there's a girls' bathroom only, I started to peek inside; what can I say, I'm very curious. As I peeped inside, there were boys… they were drinking in the _girls' bathroom. _One finally noticed me and told the others, I immediately ran boasted outta there, at the corner of my eye I saw that they were chasing after me. Is this how curiosity killed the cat…? I ran into a person; I practically shoved without tensioning to do it. The boy had red hair with beautiful green eyes that I couldn't seem to forget. I felt a small blush fill my cheeks and I bowed my head in shame only to "say" sorry over again. "No it's all right, no need to apologize so much…" the boy began, "I'm Senri Kudou, nice to meet you-"he said expecting me to answer. "HEY! SHE'S OVER THERE!" I heard; it was one of those drunken guys! I got pushed down by the guy, because of it my head got bashed into the railing and I fell down the stairs… Who knew that stairs can be so soft? Wait- I'm in Kudou-san's arms… WAIT! WHAT! I felt the same process of the blood going to my cheeks as I kind of dug my face into Kudou-san's chest. One thing I know; he saved me from farther more damage. I smiled at the thought as I drifted to the blackness image that awaits me.

**Review please, I'll try to update soon. Sorry but, I'm watching ****Johnny Deep****!**


	5. Our Bond 4

**I don't own Seiyuu Ka-! Please enjoy!**

***Hime's p.o.v***

Urg, my head hurts like a bitch. What did I ever do to deserve this? A flash of white was coming my way… Wait, since when was I awake, the last thing I remember was blacking out and now I see light…don't tell me-I'm dead! _No sweetheart, you're not dead. _

"Dad? Where…?

_I'm always in your heart, Hime. I thought you knew that by now. _

"Dad…" I felt tears sink into my skin, this wasn't normal…

_I'm sorry Hime, I couldn't protect you…_

"Don't say that! You always protected me! You were my hero for the times you were by my side!" My voice was hoarse; I wanted to hug him… "Dad, where are you?"

_Hime haven't you noticed? You're talking, sweetheart._

I gasped, he was right! I covered my mouth in disbelief…I'm talking… I couldn't help but fall on my knees and shed multiple tears… W-why is it trying to trick me…I know I can never talk and I could never see my dad, so why is it taking the happiness away when I leave this place, if I leave that is.

_Sweetie, you are talking. I'm right here. Believe it, Hime…believe._

"No… N-No!" I shook my head, this is all a nightmare! He can n-n-never and I can –never…

"-me …Hime!" Senri? "Hime, are you all right?" No, it's Shiro. "Shiro, is that you?" I mouthed and I gulped, trying to get after breathing too fast is hard. "Hey, Senri can you get Hime water?" Shiro asked. "Yeah, sure." He nodded and left closing the infirmity's door. "So, how are you?" Shiro said as he settled himself on the bed right beside me, "I'm good… Why am I here?" I asked form the saying with my hands, I could barely remember anything…It's not my fault for blacking so suddenly… "You passed out from blood loose. Right now the boys that went after you are cleaning your blood." He said while grinding his teeth, my brother is what you'd call over protective. "I'm all right, honest" I mouthed and I put my hand up and smiled at the caring figure before me. He smiled back and hugged me, "I was just so afraid that you'd get hurt badly like when we were little, Hime I'm sorry for not being there." Shiro voice was trembling. My eyes widen ***Flash back* "**_**I'm sorry Hime, I couldn't protect you…", **_**"Don't say that! You always protected me! You were my hero for the times you were by my side!" *End of flash back* **Tears were dripping on to Shiro's shoulder and stained his uniform… "Don't -Shiro, it's my fault for not being self-aware." I signed back, "Hime! Look, I always want to be beside you, you're my little sister I want to protect." "I explained to Senri about you not…" Shiro continued and stopped to look at me deeply with his dark emerald green eyes with only seem to match mine. Our eyes have talent; having to look like they are pained yet so strong and makes it feel gentle to the point where they almost feel unrealistic… our father's eyes…

**Review please. Thank you so much ****Kuro Tenshi Hime**** and DarkFaerie0! And thank you****someuser,****ai-haibara777, The Usagi Mitchell,****and DarkFlameInfernal for reviewing and reading!**


	6. You Are My Love 5

**I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy.**

***Hime's p.o.v***

I frowned; I have 2 days off of school- that's not including today. Damn! I just wanted a peaceful day and play the violin in my new school or maybe the piano… Either way, my father always told me I was talented… The talent I received from him was to have such amazing memory. I'll be honest, it was one of those talents I wished to not have, it's nerve-wrecking. Some people say it's a gift and some take it for granite, I can't say it's an amazing gift because I'd be lying. It was one of those gifts that I would say; it would make my life easier if I didn't have it, ya know?

I sighed as I looked out my window, it was raining. I'm bored… I guess I kinda have to thank Senri-I mean Kudou-San! I felt a similar blush appear as I mentioned him in such a nonchalant way. I heard a chuckle from behind and I turned my body as fast as possible to see… Shiro…

"Sorry, sorry-It's that your expressions were so cute." Shiro laughed at me as he covered his mouth and smiled as he uncovered his mouth. I simply glared and turned around; once again to meet my previous spot to try and hide embarrassed face from my ass-hole-of-a-bro. I ran my finger across the window making an unintentionally picture of a blurry heart.

"Pretty…" I mouthed but, as I breathed the blurry heart disappeared only to leave the rain drops as they raced each other until they vanished until reaching the end of the glass.

"Something wrong, Gori-Hime?" My dirty blonde haired twin asked as he sadly smiled as he saw the pain in my eyes in the reflection as the heart left and the rain died down, washing away the heart; trying to get rid of its' existence. I shook and turned to smile at my worried brother. He ruffled my hair and kissed the top of my head, looked at me, smiled.

"Sorry, lil sis but, I have 3 hours until school ends and… _Misaki _isn't gonna let me skip. See ya, Hime." His aura changed as he said _her _name and turned to leave, out of my sight… I turned my attention to the window and saw the rain calm down, leaving all the visible colors collide in the sky in other words, there's a rainbow. Only if life could have longer moments like this; there's a bit of sadness and in its place there is a beautiful moment waiting to be discovered…but that's the problem- it only waits for so long, or it ends so suddenly. I went to my bed and decided to practice my piano, tomorrow is violin. I went to my IPod and shuffled it: "You Are My Love" by "Yui Makino"

I surprisingly said the last words, I fell from the current spot I was and crawled to the corner of the music/seiyuu room. My eyes widen, I covered my mouth and felt the wetness of the tears as they fell down, signaling; I'm too shocked to know what's happening. What is happening to me?

"I miss you so much, dad…" More tears?

**Emo: I'm sorry. The lyrics must be off or else I'm going to have this story deleted. I'd rather have no lyrics then no story.**

**Please review.**


	7. Phone Call 6

**Emo: *In a pool of tears* I'M SO *HIC* S-S-SORRY! FOR MAKING YOU WAIT!**

**Senri: … *Looks at Shiro* It's not only me right?**

**Shiro: I can see it to…**

**Hime: … Emo-Chan-**

**Emo: *hugs Hime* I'M SOO SORRY HIME-CHAN!**

**Hime: ****Emo does not own Seiyuu Ka-!**

**Senri & Shiro: She doesn't have the mind structure for it**

**Emo: *GLARES***

**Hime: … -_-"**

***Hime's POV***

I can't handle this… first I see dad- than I talk? This is all impossible! I go to up from the corner of the room that I was currently sitting on and moved to my piano to press the random keys again, all keys turned out to be all out of tune and dark. I dropped my head on the piano only to find it to be one of the stupidest things I've done. I sat up rubbed my head and thought:

'How the hell do the people in the movies _not_ feel that? It fucking hurts!'

I got up convincing myself that me talking was just one of the wrong pressed piano keys-yeah 'cause you know, nowadays piano keys sound like people's voices-Mine to be exact. God, I'm going nuts over this. I went over to see my phone and the first to see the user 'Mizuki' Shiro and my childhood friend. I looked at the phone and attacked it.

(BOLD=HIME) (UNDERLINED=MIZUKI)

"**Yo, mizuki. Wat u up 2?"**

'O, hey hime. Nothin' much. U?'

"**well…:**

**I dreamed about dad**

**I just talked**

**I think I'm going nuts."**

'Honto?' (Really?)

"**hai"(yes)**

'I think I'll visit you guys after my movie and all. Hang on hime. Txt ya later.'

"3:09" I muttered shit! I'm talking-AGAIN! I sighed and picked up the phone to update Shiro on the news.

***NO ONE'S POV***

Shiro looked at the phone in his car's cup-board and grabbed it to see hime calling?

'Must be Akane' thought Shiro as he flipped his phone and answered. He put the phone on speaker, as well as he put the phone on his lap.

"Hey, Akane. What's up?"

"**Um…it's Hime…"**

"Haha very funny Akane."

Shiro was about to turn and make his way to home and thought about how he was going to yell at Akane for joking around like that.

"**Shiro. I'm really talking, can you believe it?" **

"H-H-Hime?"

Shiro's eyes widened as he turned and his hands on the staring wheel slipped as he heard the beeps of a truck. Quickly and sharply, Shiro tried to turn the wheel. It wasn't long until you can only see Shiro's blood stained on the windows near him and the air bag was suffocating the poor boy.

"**Shiro? Shiro! SHIRO!"**

**Emo: Sorry it's short! I'll try updating. I'm really sorry.**

**I kinda have internet probs and my weak body isn't really helping. (I've been having a few heart pains) Knowing my uncle's death anniversary is just 1 day apart from my b-day is a bit nerve wrecking.**

**Good news: I'm on the Honor Role (Yay!)  
><strong>


	8. His Arms 7

**I don't own anything. **

**Gomen! I was being selfish and was watching ****Ao no Exorcist ****or aka ****Blue Exorcist**

**This chapter is for Eunnie-Chan!**

The phone was silent after the sound of a huge collision and Hime was panicking. It was roughly around 30 seconds and she bolted out of the room outside to see if her brother was outside only making a joke.

Her eyes widen as she stared at the police men that were just on the one-way turn street. Hime fell on her knees and sobbed… 'Why?' 'WHY?' she asked herself as she broke down and let the tears stain her new T-shirt Shiro had bought her from her earlier incident.

It wasn't long until the ambulance come and took Shiro from the damaged once-nice car. Hime rushed to Shiro's side and she creased his hand as he gently put his hand on her cheek; trying to brush away the tears he had always disliked. "I'm sorry Shiro… it's my fault!" Hime said as she hiccupped from crying so much making her voice a bit softer. "It's been so long since I've heard your voice…" Shiro said as he smiled generously and took his younger twin's hands. "Hime, I want you to stay strong. If I'm dead by the morning- It'll be-", "NO! DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" "-Hime, please don't make a scene…" As Shiro was being pulled passed the ambulance's door you can hear the voice of Shiro's saying: "I love you, Hime."

There Hime stood broken in the spot and watched the sirens go off as the ambulance rushed through the crowded streets. "HIME!" a voice yelled as it approached the dirty blonde. "Senri-Kun? What are you doing here?" Hime asked as she wiped her tears on her sleeves, hoping Senri couldn't see her tears. Senri grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his chest. 'Funny, really: I always find myself on his chest when I need him the most…' Hime thought as she buried her head into his chest and felt his hands patting her on the back, in order to comfort her. Hime pulled out of the heavenly hug and smiled at Senri, the response he gave back was a smile.

"Come, Hime. I'll drive you to the hospital to see Shiro." Senri said as he grabbed Hime's hand and opened the passenger's door, Hime slipped inside and thanked him. As they drove everything was a bit quiet and the tension was a bit awkward.

"I'm really glad to hear your voice…" Senri said disturbing the silent only to find out the awkward aura was stubborn to leave its placement.

"Ah, yeah…and I am really thankful for-um- back there…" Hime said as she rubbed her neck and blushed.

Senri noticed the sudden blush and chuckled at the girl beside him, soon he parked in a visitor's parking spot. The both of them got out of the car and entered the hospital. They went straight to the waiting room knowing that Shiro was getting checked or something…

"Is there anyone in here that is part of the Kino family?" A nurse called out, Hime and Senri jumped from their seats and in front of the nurse.

"How's Shiro?" Hime asked as she gave a worried look, Senri noticed and put his hands on Hime's shoulders to calm down the young girl. Hime looked at Senri, he gave her a gentle smile and she softened up. The nurse smiled at the sudden action between the two, then frowned at the news she was about to tell the two.

"Shiro's-

**Yes, a cliff hanger. I'm very sorry! I'm so evil! I'll update soon because I'm on Summer break!**

**Please review!**


	9. IkutoisSmexy

**EMO: PLEASE support IkutoisSmexy and other writers who are getting/already got their story deleted! **

**This is an important note from ****IkutoisSmexy****, please help us support our fellow writer and PM ****IkutoisSmexy**** in order to particpate:**

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry that this is not a chapter but I feel this is incredibly important. Please read this and don't disregard it! I planned on having a blackout day on July 27 but this just adds fuel to my fire. A member by the name of MrGoodyTwoShoes left a review on My Heart's Wish saying that it was against the rules and needed to be fixed or it would be reported. I sent him a PM that said this:**

**My name is IkutoisSmexy and you reviewed my story, My Heart's Wish. I am not writing this to slam you for it or try to dissuade you from doing this, but to tell you another point of view.**

**I haven't been on fanfiction long, only about a year and a half, but I absolutely adore fanfiction. I enjoy writing and giving my readers enjoyment through my stories. Fanfiction is all about freedom of writing, or so I thought. Then I began getting flames and, as a writer yourself, I'm sure you understand the pain that comes with reading a flame on one of your stories.**

**Then about a week ago, I got the first review stating that my account could get deleted, my publishing rights suspended, or my story deleted. I've gotten two on that same story since then. Once again, as a writer who has gotten their story deleted, I'm sure you understand the worry and the heartbreak that comes with that. I've always been insecure about myself and my writing and hearing that my stories may be deleted only furthers along those insecurities.**

**I know you may be thinking that this is my problem and not the reviewers and that you guys are only trying to help, but you truly are not. Many authors pour their heart into their writing and some can't ever get their stories back once they have been deleted.**

**I am asking that you understand the author's point of view. We all joined for different reasons, but primarily, we love to write and is most often an emotional escape or a relaxing habit. It's scary to wake up one day and find one or more of your stories in danger. So I ask, can you please truly consider our feelings?**

**I will understand if you just completely disregard this and delete it, but I would like a PM back, even if it's only telling me to get lost. I want to understand your reasoning on doing this. Thank you for taking the time to read this and as previously stated, this is not to dissuade you from doing this; merely to offer you another point of view.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**IkutoisSmexy**

**And I received a PM in response that said this:**

**Doesn't matter how you feel. The rules of this wesbite says you can't use copyrighted song lyrics so that is that. There is no need for understanding or sparing your feelings or whatever.**

**You can either choose to take out the lyrics or leave them in and truly face having your work removed.**

**What makes you so special that you don't have to follow the rules of this site?**

**Also, if you're truly not going to follow the rules of this site then you should probably considering moving your work to a site that does allow it.**

**I was a little upset at being told that my opinions and feelings didn't matter and I admit my temper got a little away from me at someone being so rude when I was trying to be polite so I said this:**

**I never meant to sound that I should be called special and I never meant that the rules don't apply to me. I merely wished to understand but I guess you are incapable of giving me the understanding that I seek.**

**I am truly considering moving away from this site and many others will not stick around either. Why does this site have the rules it does? Everyone is being pushed away because of them.**

**I was trying to keep things polite here but from the tone of your PM you sound a little angry.**

**I just received a PM back and I will admit that it made me cry. It said:**

**What you seek is not possible because it's not allowed on this website. Why you won't grasp or realize this is beyond me.**

**You don't like the rules? Then just leave. Go, find another site and go and whine there. The site will be better off with the many more people then you and your ilk that are capable to writing within them.**

**You were not trying to be polite. You were being condescending and refusing to acknowledge you made a mistake.**

**I implore you all to take part in my Blackout Day on July 27. I ask that you spread the word and please PM me if you will participate. I would also like to hear your thoughts on this conversation.**

**If this is what fanfiction has become, then I don't know if I really want to stay on this site anymore. I will be posting this on all of my stories to help spread the word.**

**Sincerely yours for what could be the last time,**

**IkutoisSmexy**

**Emo: PLEASE Participate and PM!**


	10. Stay With Me 8

**Emo: I'm back! Did anyone miss me?**

**Hime: Of course-**

**Shiro and Senri: Not.**

**Emo: If it weren't you guys for being so cute-I'd send your asses to Timbuktu!**

**Hime: Well, hold that thought because ****XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX doesn't own Seiyuu Ka~!**

**Emo: Hime! Not you too!**

**Mizuki: On with the fic? ****XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX owns only Takashi and Kaori.**

**Emo: Yes! Thanks.**

**Mizuki: You're welcome!**

**Emo: Sorry, it's still going to be a senriXhime story, nice try thou!**

**Mizuki: *Looks down and mutters* Damn!**

**Senri: *Looks at Hime* Well?**

**Hime: *Blushes* on with the story!**

**-T^T-T^T-T^T-T^T-T^T-T^T-T^T-**

"_How's Shiro?" Hime asked as she gave a worried look, Senri noticed and put his hands on Hime's shoulders to calm down the young girl. Hime looked at Senri, he gave her a gentle smile and she softened up. The nurse smiled at the sudden action between the two, then frowned at the news she was about to tell the two._

"_Shiro's _in very bad critical condition: right now. I'm sorry but, we don't know if he's going to make it…right now it's all put to him." the nurse sadly stated and watched the young girl's tear soak Senri's shirt as he pulled her into a comforting hug.

**(Emo: I'm evil aren't I?**

**Shiro: No, you're an ass.**

**Emo: T-T ...gee, thanks...)**

'It's nice to see people who hold you dear, what a couple… If only Takashi held me like that, a little longer.' The nurse eyed the couple in a gentle way.

"Ah-I'm sorry Senri-Kun!" Hime loosened her grip on Senri's shirt and Senri frowned as the girl de-attached herself from his grasp.

"Are you an idiot?" Senri looked at Hime and started to wipe away Hime's tears that soaked his once-dried shirt.

"Wha-", Hime looked at Senri with a glare and the nurse was about to yell at Senri until he said, "Idiot, you don't need to be sorry; I hugged you to know that it's alright." He blushed and looked away, having the feeling that nurse was staring with a smirk (which she was.)

"Oh- okay, thank you, Senri-Kun." Hime looked at Senri with a smile and a blush was spreading to her face in maximum speed.

"Ah! Mr. Shiro is awake, you both may see him. But, please be careful." Kaori pleaded as she led the two teens to Shiro's room.

Hime clutched the hem of her shirt, she was eager to see Shiro. Actually- she _had _to see Shiro but, deep inside she was too afraid.

"Hime, it's alright. Shiro is strong. You need to trust him." Senri said gently as he patted Hime's head which she collapsed her hand over his. Senri sent Hime a questioning look.

"Thank you, Senri-Kun...I really owe you one." Hime said as she smiled and looked at him in the eye.

"You can make it up to me by...coming with me to see Shiro tomorrow and then...we'll go see a movie or something..." Senri said as he broke their gaze and blushed at the wall. He saw in the corner of his eye that Kaori was in an"awe"-state.

"Are at his room yet?" Senri asked the frowning nurse; he just _had _to ruin the moment.

"Yes, this one," Kaori said as she pointed to the door; leading to the room that kept Shiro in his critical state. She opened the door and let the two pass, "Excuse me, Mr. Kino; you have two visitors." she looked at the three teens and excused herself to go back to ...work.

"Thank you, Kaori-Sensei!" Hime called after the nurse who was speeding down the hall way because she had a lunch break and only to be caught; she was yelled at by a doctor. Hime giggled and looked at Senri whom was talking to Shiro with a soft face; believe it or not Senri Kudou and Shiro Kino work together as SEIYUUs!

**(Emo: -Gasp- Shocker! T_T**

**Hime: -_- Party pooper *sticks out tounge*)**

Senri took the chance on sitting on the chair which was located next to Shiro's hospital bed; giving Hime the empty space on Shiro's hospital bed.

Hime took her spot and tangle her hands with Shiro, he smiled in return.

"How are you?" She asked the critical conditioned teen.

"I'm fine...How about you?" This made Senri get up and leave the two some sibling time only to receive a: "Don't go!" from the twins in sync.

Senri smiled and sat down as the twins resumed their conversation.

Later that day, Senri had talked with Shiro, and Hime had left the hospital with Senri having a cheerful smile as she skipped to the car.

Senri smiled as he drove smoothly and Hime had fallen asleep.

Senri took the chance and kissed her forehead as he carried her to her house that had an open door. Apparently her mother didn't care enough to close a door.

"See you tomorrow, Hime."

**EMO: Yes, I know! I'm TERRIBLE! BUT! Senri and Hime's date is the next chapter! *fan girl squeal!***

_**SPOILER!**_**  
>Hime finally said she was in love with SENRI and REJECTED Mizuki! <strong>

**EMO: Okay, goodbye younglings!**


	11. Sorry

Hey everyone..., I'm sorry.

My family problems had gotten out of hand. I'm trying my best to keep mentally stable...

My body had also weakened. I'm really sorry for the stories I have not updated.

But, I hope you guys will support me. Please and Thank you.

Well, that's about it...I'm really sorry.

Until next time.


End file.
